1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method for creating two-dimensional code images based on input data and printing the same on a print object.
2. Related Art
A known printing apparatus as used hitherto is of a type which has a function of dividing input data for a two-dimensional code image (QR-code image) into plural units to create a plurality of divided two-dimensional code images and that of printing the same. Reference is made to JP-A-11-007484 as an example of related art. For example, when the amount of input data exceeds the maximum data amount which can be stored in a single two-dimensional code, the printing apparatus having such a dividing function divides the input data into plural units to create a plurality of divided two-dimensional code images, with the result that the input data can be stored in the plurality of divided two-dimensional code images. In this case, the plurality of divided two-dimensional code images are printed with margins surrounding the periphery thereof in a state in which they are horizontally arranged side by side.
Furthermore, there is another known type of printing apparatus which creates two-dimensional code images and prints the same on a label sheet. Reference is made to JP-A-2003-084950 as an example of related art. Examples of creating QR-code images include a method in which the input data inputted in the printing apparatus is coded to create a single QR-code image. Besides, QR-code images can be created as a division code formed of a plurality of divided QR-code images by dividing input data into plural units and coding the same to keep more information available therein when the QR-code images are to be printed on a tape or a label having a narrow width. This is to say that, the printing apparatus of this type can print a series of input data not only as a single QR-code image but also as a plurality of divided OR-code images.
According to the configuration of JP-A-11-007484, on the other hand, there arises a primary problem involving the user's inability to set a desired interval between a plurality of divided two-dimensional code images, which in turn makes the reading thereof cumbersome. In view of this, the same problem can be caused also when a plurality of single two-dimensional code images are arranged side by side. In other words, when a plurality of two-dimensional code images are printed adjacent to each another in a state in which they are horizontally arranged side by side, it is necessary to slightly adjust the distance of a code reader such that only the two-dimensional code image as a reading object falls within the reading area of the code reader. As is often the case with a code reader (also used for reading bar codes) having a wide reading portion in particular, it is not easy to specify the reading object when reading in the lengthwise direction thereof for reasons of the shape of the reading portion, with the two-dimensional code images horizontally arranged adjacent to each other. Therefore, it is required to change the reading direction from the lengthwise direction to the lateral direction, which in turn requires a burdensome operation. In addition, when a single two-dimensional code image and a plurality of divided two-dimensional code images are printed at even intervals in a state in which they are horizontally arranged side by side, it is not possible for the user to visually distinguish one from another, which in turn makes a reading process burdensome also.
Furthermore, according to the configuration of JP-A-2003-084950, there arises a secondary problem when a single QR-code image and a plurality of divided QR-code images are printed on a label sheet side by side with the position detection patterns thereof held in the standard position, assuming that they are identical in size. This is to say that it is possible for the user to distinguish the single QR-code image from the plurality of divided QR-code images only after reading them one by one. To begin with, it is not possible even to find the mixed coexistence of the single QR-code image and the plurality of divided QR-code images. Therefore, a reading process becomes burdensome when both a single QR-code image and a plurality of divided QR-code images exist together.